Twist of fate
by kokob5
Summary: In a twist of fate Yuuichiro's escape from the 7th Progenitor Ferid Bathory had changed her personality from a stubborn child hellbent of on revenge to a playful gambler of luck under Guren's command, now wanted to Join the military's council and possibly be forced to marry into the Hiragi family how will she cope? (Older Fem!Yuu)
1. Chapter 1

''Come on Guren is that all you got?'' A female voice purrs out as the woman places her cards on the table revealing a king and queen to complete the flush on the table making Guren's eye twitch in frustration. ''Cough it up!'' The woman says excitedly making Guren sigh and place a key onto the table that the woman quickly grabs with a laugh. ''I'm going to love driving 'MY' new car.'' The woman rubs in making Guren sigh. ''Yuu I swear to god I will stab you.'' Guren says as the woman shifts her large hat showing a twenty-four-year-old Yuuichiro sitting in front of him shuffling a deck of playing cards.

''You'd like that huh?'' Yuu says as she places the key into her pocket with a large smirk on her lips as Guren's face turns red. ''God damn it Yuu!'' Guren shouts making her laugh at him. ''Come on you know you love me'' Yuu sings out winking at Guren. ''I don't think your female squad members would like that though…'' Yuu adds placing her hand onto her chin and adopting a thinking pose. ''Ha-ha very funny Yuu.'' Guren fake laughs face palming. '''I'm just saying there only one other guy on your team and he's hotter than you.'' Yuu says adding the last part with a laugh as Guren looks like he'd just been shot.

''That's funny coming from a cheater.'' Guren says flatty as Yuu huffs in amusement at him. ''How could you accuse me of cheating you sore loser.'' Yuu says with mock hurt in her voice knowing well he meant the game and not a relationship. ''Oh right I forgot you can't find a boyfriend!'' Guren says loudly turning the tables on Yuu who looks like she'd just been shot. ''S-SHUT UP YOU SPASTIC!'' Yuu shouts throwing a playing card at him at speeds similar to a bullet as it slams into the wall behind him busting through the wall like nothing.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'' Guren shouts in anger at Yuu. ''I'LL DAMN WELL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!'' Yuu shouts back in anger pulling out another play card using her demon power to transform it into an empowered card as Guren half draws his demon weapon ready to block or cut the card in half if she throws it. As they both glare at each other ready to attack Yuu's anger begins to fade as she starts to slowly huff out laughs causing Guren to do so as well before turning into full blown laughter as they drop their weapons.

''Thank you Guren for coming over.'' Yuu says after they'd finally calmed down. ''It's no real problem, anything to get away from those assholes.'' Guren says sitting back down at the table followed by Yuu. ''SO what were they discussing today?'' Yuu asks using her elbow to hold her head up as she looks at Guren. ''Mostly the norm, funding, squads but besides that you came up.'' Guren says making Yuu raise a brow. ''Me? What do the big shots want with an orphan?'' Yuu asks making Guren chuckle. ''One of the generals wants you to be promoted and made a member of the council.'' Guren says making Yuu's eyes widen.

''Seriously?!'' Yuu shouts standing up and banging her hands on the table. ''No he wants you demoted and sent to clean the toilets.'' Guren says sarcastically making Yuu pout at him and slap his forehead. ''Even our glorious leader agreed.'' Guren continues making Yuu stare at him like a gaping fish. ''WAIT HE AGREED?!'' Yuu shouts in shock. ''WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING?!'' Guren shouts making Yuu shut up and sit down.

''God…but yes he agreed but other members of the council didn't really think so, most of the Hiragi family disagreed saying it would go against their third goal to allow a none clan member into the council.'' Guren explains making Yuu sigh. ''Oh and there I was thinking I'd be able to finally out rank you.'' Yuu mutters sadly. ''Don't give your hopes up. Other did agree you should join us. Shinya, Seishiro, me and even Kureto.'' Guren adds making Yuu raise a brow at him as she takes a drink of some water. ''So five out of eleven members want me in?'' Yuu asks making Guren nod. ''Fuck democracy…'' Yuu says with another sigh much to Guren's amusement. ''However Tenri does want you to come to the meeting tomorrow for the vote to become official.'' Guren explains. ''Alright I'll go I guess.'' Yuu says waving a hand as she roles a golden card between her fingers. ''You aren't planning on doing anything are you?'' Guren asks his eyes tightening as he glares at Yuu. ''Me? Nooo I'd never do anything illegal!'' Yuu sings out as stands up with a large smile on her face. ''Yeah sure you won't…'' Guren mutters rolling his eyes.

''Gureeeennn it's time!'' Yuu draws out childishly throwing herself onto the table knocking most of the stuff on it onto the ground. ''Yuu please don't do it…'' Guren says pinching the bridge of his nose. ''GURRREEEEENNNN!'' Yuu fake moans out making Guren's squad who were outside go ridged at the sound. ''Yuu please stop…'' Guren mutters in dismay knowing his team was going to make a huge deal out of it when he left.

''I'm still getting your vote cues you love me.'' Yuu says grabbing Guren's cheek and pulling it like an elder woman to a child. ''Yuu I'm being serious. If you do get voted in you know well what the Hiragi family will do right?'' Guren says seriously making Yuu pause and sigh letting go of him. ''I know they'll want me to marry a member of the Hiragi family.'' Yuu says sitting up and turning towards Guren. ''So why do you want to become a member of the council then knowing you'll be forced into a marriage?'' Guren asks. ''I like the rank.'' Yuu states causing Guren to stare at her flatly. ''I'm serious, I don't care much about the politics it's mostly because it sounds cool.'' Yuu explains making Guren rub his temple. ''Dear god we're doomed…'' Guren mutters causing Yuu to laugh aloud.

''I'll just go for now, and don't be late or It'll be your ass.'' Guren says taking his leave as he walks out of Yuu's house leaving her alone. ''Thank you Guren…'' Yuu whispers before going into a coughing fit as pink and purple colored gothic patterns similar to demon patterns appear on her skin creeping towards her face. Yuu groans as she leans forwards digging her hands into the table breaking away wood ignoring the fact her skin was being ripped apart from the hard contact.

With a gasp of air, the gothic patterns finally began to reside leaving Yuu breathing heavily and shaking on the spot. ''Damned virus…'' Yuu mutters weakly as she sits on the edge of the table before moving down slowly and back onto the ground. With a groan Yuu forces herself to the sofa in the room and flops onto it falling asleep almost immediately from the ordeal she'd experienced moments ago.

-=THE NEXT DAY=-

''She's late…'' Guren mutters looking over the members of the council sitting at the table ten in total, apparently a member of the Hiragi family had fallen and broken his leg the night before hand and couldn't attend, in Guren's mind it was ether pure chance or set up by either Yuu or Tenri himself. ''She's not arrived…'' Tenri speaks up silencing the whispering members of the council. ''Give her time she never really was punctuate.'' Guren says breaking the silence in the room. ''Huh…who knew the legendary Guren Ichinose would say something useful for once…'' Seishiro says leaning back on his chair having two of its legs off the ground and using one of his legs to steady it from the table.

''Funny, coming from someone who's never on the front lines, Seishiro'' Guren says making a few of the member's chuckle at Guren's comment on Seishiro's lack of presence on the battle field. ''I don't see why we should wait anyways, she's not a member of a house, her attitude is worse than Guren's over there and she's even late!'' A member of the council shouts out making the others that disagree mummer in approval.

''Then you should also know she has the highest kill count in the JIDA so far, her recorded teamwork is excellent thus far and has prevented many deaths on outside.'' Guren counters looking at the member with his signature cocky smirk making those around him suddenly want to slap it off.

''SORRY I'M LATE!'' Yuu shouts as she opens the doors and quickly walking to a small square in the middle of the tables. ''Captain…your late.'' Tenri says slowly making Yuu gulp as she fixes her uniform a small bit. ''I apologize sir; it will not happen again.'' Yuu replies making Tenri nod leaning back into his chair. ''Captain. You Know why you're here so I'll skip introductions.'' Tenri adds before looking across at Guren. ''She's your soldier Ichinose, give us a reason to give her this position.'' Tenri finishes making Guren nod and stand.

''She's the best damned soldier I know.'' Guren says before sitting back down leaving the room looking at him flatly, even Yuu. ''Is…that all?'' Tenri asks making Guren nod. ''Very well Guren…does anyone wish to add to Guren's comment?'' Tenri says with a sigh looking around the council room. Eyes turn towards Shinya who stands picking up a small clipboard with paper attached. ''From our reports in recent skirmishes the Captain's performance has been critical in these victories quickly coming up with plans of action, her team work is a bit rough but with some fine tuning she could easily be one of if not the best soldier the JIDA will have to offer.'' Shinya explains making Tenri nod.

''If I may General.'' A member of the Hiragi family speaks. ''You may.'' Tenri says making the man nod and stand. ''From other information gathered it would seem that the captain here was taken from outside the cities and trained by him.'' The member explains making Tenri look at Guren with a critical eye. ''Is this True Ichinose?'' Tenri asks leaning forwards. ''It is, and I don't regret it, the reports speak for themselves as you've seen, she's the best soldier the JIDA has at the moment.'' Guren explains kicking his feet onto the desk.

''You do understand that this is against the law correct? To allow anyone born outside the cities into the military beyond the rank of Sargent can land you jail time Guren.'' The member who'd pointed out Yuu's origin speaks up. ''It's not the first time the Hiragi families taken on extras.'' Seishiro speaks up looking at the other clan members. ''That is true…'' A member of the Goshi family mutters. ''And plenty of times these extras have stabbed the Hiragi family in the back like the Nii clan and the Kuki clan!'' a member shouts out starting a large argument between the council.

''SILENCE!'' Tenri shouts his voice booming off the walls quickly quieting the room. ''That is enough. We shall but it to a vote, those in favor of promoting Yuuichiro Hyakuya to the rank of Colonel and officially giving her a seat within the council raise your hand.'' Tenri explains raising his own hand along with Guren, Shinya, Kureto and Seishiro. ''A split vote of Five for and five against.'' Tenri mutters looking at the raised hands. ''Does anyone wish to add anything to change someone's mind?'' Guren asks looking at the members of council.

''If I may.'' Kureto asks looking at Tenri who nods. ''I'd like to add that the captain may be a bit of a loose cannon similar to Guren, however a recent combat report I've just received states that the captain here single handedly killed a 19th progenitor.'' Kureto explains making even Tenri's steel shell crack for a second as a look of shock comes to his face. ''Is this True captain?'' Tenri asks looking at Yuu who gulps and scratches her cheek bashfully. ''I-it is…'' Yuu says nervously getting mummers of improvement from the council.

''I shall restate, those in favor of allowing the Captain to be promoted to Lieutenant. General and have a seat at the council raise your hand.'' Tenri speaks causing those to look bug eyed at him at the change in rank. ''Did I stutter?'' Tenri asks raising his hand as he watches eight more go up. ''Congratulations Lt. General welcome to the military council.'' Tenri says making Yuu nod. ''You are dismissed.'' Tenri says prompting Yuu to Salute and turn before walking out of the room leaving the council in silence.

''Not many people will be pleased with this vote General.'' The single member of the council that voted against Yuu says as he stands and walks towards the door. ''I highly doubt he will.'' Guren says with a smug smile on his face as he stands pushing his chair in and practically skips towards the door.

''Seems congratulations are in order!'' Guren says with a large smirk on his face only for it to be punched right off his face by a furious looking Yuu. ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'' Yuu shouts referring to his rather bland support of her. ''I knew that they had it.'' Guren says rubbing his sore jaw. ''YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED!'' Yuu shouts once more making Guren chuckler nervously as he rubs the back of his head. ''Sorry?'' Guren asks more than apologizes to Yuu making her look flatly at him once more. ''I swear to god Guren I will feed you to a vampire!'' Yuu says dangerously before sighing. ''You own me a drink.'' Yuu says grabbing Guren's uniform and pulling him with her.

''Don't be such let down, you just got promoted to Lieutenant general!'' Guren says as he finally gets out of Yuu's grip and walks beside her. ''I wanted to be promoted to Major or something not a damned lieutenant General!'' Yuu shouts as she stops. ''Yuu, it'll be tough but you'll get used to it. Look at Seishiro, he doesn't even fight that often, he just sits around like a poster boy.'' Guren says getting a small laugh from Yuu. ''You talk shit about him a lot but it's because of him we got a member to reconsider.'' Yuu says making Guren shrug as he huffs out a laugh.

''Well you still ow-'' Yuu is suddenly interrupted by her going into a coughing fit. ''Are you okay Yuu?'' Guren asks leaning down with Yuu as he places a hand on her back and begins to tap her back lightly. ''I-I'm fine…'' Yuu manages as she takes a seat on a nearby bench. ''Just give me a second.'' Yuu adds as Guren sits down beside her. ''The virus is acting up again?'' Guren asks sadly making Yuu nod. ''It started last week…it's the reason I was late to the meeting.'' Yuu explains making Guren frown. ''I'll see if I can get the doctor to check up on you, but for now I still own you that drink.'' Guren says helping Yuu stand as he walks towards a nearby open Bar.


	2. Chapter 2

''Lieutenant colonel Guren the results are back…'' Yuu's personal doctor states prompting Guren to turn towards him. ''Well how's the virus?'' Guren asks with a raised brow. ''The virus seems to have calmed down and shouldn't be a real threat to her any longer…however we discovered something else…'' The doctor explains his voice becoming somber as he went along. ''Well what is it?'' Guren asks looking at the doctor seriously. ''It seems the virus was acting aggressively to Tumors that developed in her brain…'' The doctor explains grimly causing Guren to freeze his face becoming dark.

''She what?!'' Guren shouts grabbing the doctor by the front of his uniform pulling him close with a glare that would make even a progenitor shake in his boots. ''I-I'm sorry, I know it's hard to take In the ne-'' The doctor attempts to calm Guren down only to stop as Guren lets him go and punches a hole into the wall. ''How…how bad is it…'' Guren whispers out looking back at the Doctor. ''The cancer has spread throughout her brain Sir…I'd give her less than two years to live.'' The doctor explains grimly. ''Leave and do not tell Yuu about her condition…I'll do it…'' Guren seethes out making the doctor nod and walk out of the room leaving him alone.

With a heavy weight on his shoulders Guren leaves the room walking towards Yuu's room. ''You awake?'' Guren asks opening the door slowly. ''Yep.'' Yuu says popping the P causing Guren to smile sadly. ''The doctor just informed me the Virus should stop acting up for now and shouldn't be a real problem anymore...'' Guren explains leaving out the cancer part. ''Is that all?'' Yuu asks curiously tilting her head. ''Yeah, that's it, it just started acting up because your demon apparently.'' Guren lies internally hitting himself for every word he spoke.

''So I'm aloud to go?'' Yuu asks prompting Guren to nod. ''Well you need to even if you're not, the council has a meeting today so get your ass in gear.'' Guren explains prompting Yuu to stand. ''I'll be waiting for you outside.'' Guren says as he walks out the door. ''Alright!'' Yuu shouts out as Guren shuts the door. ''Your new uniform arrived!'' Guren shouts in causing Yuu to jump and look around the room to try and find said uniform.

''Huh…looks different.'' Yuu mutters finally finding a folded uniform with her hat atop of it, picking up the hat Yuu places it onto her head with a smile before grabbing the next part of the uniform and blinking in surprise. ''This isn't a uniform…'' Yuu says flatly looking at the outfit. ''Fuck it…'' Yuu mutters taking off the small robe the hospital provided and changing into the new uniform provided to her. A black coat with golden colored metal cuffs and two metal shoulder guards the inside of the coat was a deep red, under this was what looked to be a corset with a female shirt under it, her trousers tight and fit around her lower body well with a large belt with metal studs throughout it and a pair of what looked to be a pair of cowboy boots finished the outfit off giving her a cowgirl look.

''Guren…this can't be a uniform…'' Yuu says opening the door causing Guren to turn and pause looking at her. ''Well at least it suits your hat.'' Guren says with a shrug making Yuu huff. ''Oh ha-ha my hat looks amazing with anything!'' Yuu counters crossing her arms over her chest. ''Oh really?'' Guren asks his hand going for the hat only for Yuu slap his hand away. ''No-body touches the hat.'' Yuu says seriously causing Guren to look at her oddly before hitting the hat over her eyes. ''Yeah sure.'' Guren mutters. ''We're going to be late if you don't hurry up.'' Guren adds prompting Yuu to walk beside him.

Suddenly very bored of Guren's lack of speaking to her Yuu pulls out a pack of playing cards she'd found on the uniform and begins to shuffle them as she walks before outputting her demonic power into the cards allowing it to possess them and suddenly the cards began to change into three types of cards, Yellow, Blue and Red. Satisfied with her work Yuu smiles placing the cards back into the deck only keeping a red one in her hands and rolling it around between her fingers.

''What do you think the meeting will be about?'' Yuu asks looking to the side and upwards towards Guren who shrugs. ''I don't know, but I have a feeling it's to do with the large amount of vampire activity as of recent, and they'll probably being up the fact one of the members of council was absent due to his suspicious injury.'' Guren explains prompting Yuu to nod. ''Vampire activity?'' Yuu asks curiously. ''Yeah a lot of scouts and patrols have noticed a large spike in the vampire's activities, such as capturing more human settlements and so on.'' Guren says as they enter the Military high command.

''Huh, I guess it's a good reason as any to bring us here…'' Yuu mutters as they finally approach the council chamber. ''Well just get ready to sleep they have a tendency of dragging these meetings out for some reason.'' Guren says with a sigh looking down at Yuu getting a small laugh out of her. ''Yeah maybe I'll take your advice.'' Yuu chuckles out as they open the doors the council room.

''What took you so long?'' Tenri asks looking at the two late members. ''Someone decided to mess with the Lieutenant general's uniform and she called me to ask help her find it.'' Guren explains gesturing to Yuu. ''I…see.'' Tenri says noticing Yuu's odd attire. ''Take a seat and we'll begin.'' Tenri finishes prompting Yuu and Guren to take a seat at the round table.

''If you're wondering yes the rumors are true, the vampires are indeed planning an assault on the city of Shinjuku.'' Tenri stats bluntly before looking towards Shinya. ''From what scouts and informants say, they'll be targeting the city in the next few days or today, they've completely taken the land around the city and we believe the assault will be led by a vampire under the name Crowley Eusford, a 13th Progenitor.'' Shinya reads from the paper in his had making Yuu and many other members of the council frown.

''A squad of normal vampires is bad enough but a vampire well of seventy times stronger than them leading the assault? at this rate we're already losing the battle.'' Seishiro says leaning back in his chair like he always does.

''We do have Lieutenant general Yuuichiro, she has killed a 19th Progenitor on her own before, we could assign her a kill squad to assassinate the Progenitor? From what we've gathered they tend to like fighting alone rather than in groups.'' Shinya says his thoughts getting a hum from Tenri.

''What do you think Yuuichiro? Do you believe you can pull off such a task?'' Tenri asks looking at Yuu seriously making her gulp at the attention she was suddenly getting.

''I-I believe I can sir, with the right men at my side we could set up a bait to lure in the Progenitor and take advantage of his cockiness.'' Yuu explains prompting several of the council members to nod.

''I don't think we should.'' Guren says making Tenri squint his one eye at him. ''Why is that Ichinose?'' Tenri asks prompting Guren to stand up. ''We all know how the Progenitor system works from inside information we've gotten, blood is giving to a human from a Nobel vampire and depending on their rank will determine the rank of the human when they turn into a fully-fledged vampire.'' Guren explains.

''And what does this have to do with anything?'' Kurito asks curiously getting an idea of what Guren was talking about. ''I mean that a 19th Progenitor to a 13th is like pitting a child against UFC fighter, it'll be a one sided fight over in a second.'' Guren says making the members of the council mummer to each other.

''And do you have any other ideas Ichinose, without a proper plan to rid of the Progenitor we won't win the coming battle for Shinjuku.'' Tenri says looking at Guren causing him to sigh and sit down. ''I'm as stumped as the rest of you, the only thing we can do is hope a hit squad is enough at this point.'' Guren says making Tenri sigh before looking back at Yuu.

''It would seem out hand is being forced, Yuuichiro you will be leading a hit squad to ambush the Progenitor outside the City of Shinjuku on the road towards the east gate, we've gotten information that that he'll be coming in that way, the rest is up to you.'' Tenri says prompting Yuu to nod seriously. ''Good, you are dismissed, a squad will be chosen for you, until then you have the next few hours to yourself.'' Tenri explains prompting Yuu to nod before standing up and walking out of the room with a worried look on her face.

-=Three hours later=-

''Your squad is waiting for you at the east entrance.'' Guren says walking into Yuu's house to find her transforming normal playing cards into her demon cards to use for the upcoming battle. ''I'll be there in a minute.'' Yuu mutters concentrating on her cards making Guren sigh.

''Well you should hurry up, they aren't exactly the patient type, hell I think they actually left without you.'' Guren says remembering seeing a Humvee leave the walls. ''Let them, you know I can just teleport there.'' Yuu says looking at Guren with a smirk.

''Fair enough.'' Guren says taking a seat on Yuu's sofa without much care as he looks around the room. ''When was the last time you cleaned this place?'' Guren asks looking at the trash, ranging from cups to old food laying around. ''Sort of been busy with all of what's happening recently.'' Yuu says scratching her cheek with a nervous chuckle.

''Still looks like a dump, this is why I said you shouldn't live on your own.'' Guren says picking up a can and throwing it into the bin making Yuu role her eyes. ''Yeah, let me just stay and live with the legendary Guren Ichinose.'' Yuu says making Guren chuckle at her. ''Despite what you've heard I'm still a legend.'' Guren says making Yuu laugh aloud for a second before getting control of herself. ''S-sorry…it's just you're far from a 'legend'.'' Yuu says struggling to hold back her laughter at Guren who's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

''Thanks.'' Guren mutters rubbing the bridge of his nose as Yuu stands up. ''Well I'm off then, stay safe Guren.'' Yuu says tipping her hat at Guren prompting him to nod. ''You as well.'' Guren replies standing up as a set of cards form In a circle at Yuu's feet before lighting up and making Yuu vanish from the spot and appear on the east road leading into Shinjuku. ''Chilly…'' Yuu mutters with a shiver feeling the cold air on her skin.

''Now…where are those idiots?'' Yuu mutters looking around the area for the Humvee and spotting it parked nearby prompting her to walk up to the car. ''Hello?'' Yuu asks walking near the car and getting no response causing her to sigh. ''Well that's great…'' Yuu grumbles picking up the radio and turning it on before speaking into it.

''This is Lieutenant General Yuuichiro Hyakuya speaking on the military hit team red mountain radio frequency, please respond red mountain.'' Yuu says seriously and waits for an answer from the group. '' 'This is Lieutenant General Yuuichiro Hyakuya speaking on the military hit team red mountain radio frequency, please respond red mountain.'' Yuu repeats after having waited several minutes and only receiving static.

''For fuck sake…'' Yuu says pinching the bridge of her nose. ''Such fowl words from such a pretty voice.'' A voice speaks through the radio making Yuu pause. ''Who is this?'' Yuu asks seriously causing the voice to chuckle. ''Look behind you.'' The voice says prompting Yuu to glance behinds her and freeze on the spot seeing an angle blind to her on the way towards the car allowing her to see four dead bodies with JIDA uniforms handing from crosses jammed into the ground.

''Well I half expected you to scream…'' The same voice says from behind Yuu making her spin on the spot and grab a red card and throw it in the direction of the voice. ''Woah!'' Crowley shouts out moving to the side as the card slices a small amount of his uniform off before hitting a nearby building and blowing the front of it off.

''Huh, never seen that one before.'' Crowley says looking at the red of the building crumble to the ground. ''Don't take your eyes off me!'' Yuu shouts throwing three cards a Crowley prompting him to leap to the side and avoid the three blue cards that incinerated midair. ''Don't alert your enemy in a fight.'' Crowley says with a chuckle as he watches Yuu grab a red card.

''Wouldn't want to make it an unfair game, then again cheating is another word for winning.'' Yuu says with a grin on her face as she spins throwing the red card at Crowley prompting him to draw his sword and hit the card to the side allowing it to blow up away from him.

''Human weapons are so odd, I've always wondered how they work and here you are with a unique one amongst them.'' Crowley says looking at Yuu's cards with a curious look on his face. ''I really wouldn't act cocky right now.'' Yuu says using her finger to split the 'single' card in her hand into several and throw them at Crowley making his eyes widen as he brings his weapon up and fills it with blood and using his vampire speed to hit all of them away from him before they detonate.

''You're an interesting little snowflake.'' Crowley says watching as cards levitate around Yuu's body as she holds a golden card in her hand. ''Well I have been said to be interesting and different.'' Yuu says keeping a critical eye on Crowley whose form was extremely lax for the situation.

''Ah…that's it…I know who you are!'' Crowley says suddenly making Yuu jump as he breaks the silence with a shout. ''You're that girl that killed the 19th Progenitor Lord Kath lee.'' Crowley says looking at Yuu with newly found interest in the girl.

''Maybe I'll keep you alive, unlike your friends hanging out over there…'' Crowley jokes making Yuu glare at Crowley and throw her golden card at him causing him to grin as he moves his hand up and catches the weapon in his grip making Yuu pause in shock.

''Well, unlike Lord Kath lee I'm not a 19th Progenitor, or a 13th for that matter like your little report said.'' Crowley says walking towards Yuu who backs up drawing another card from her deck. ''I'd say more along the lines of….7th…'' Crowley says making Yuu's eyes widen in shock before tipping her hat down and making a circle of cards form around her feet. ''Not so fast!'' Crowley says grabbing Yuu's arm from behind breaking her concentration causing the card at her feet to burn up. ''Die!'' Yuu shouts grabbing a golden card as she turns and throws it at Crowley prompting him to move to the side and grab the card and throw it into Yuu's chest making her shout in pain as her body lock up as the gold card takes effect. ''So it freezes people?'' Crowley says watching Yuu tip to the ground as stiff as a statue with an amused look on his face.

In response Yuu only growled from the ground as Crowley squatted down in front of Yuu watching her glare at him. ''aren't you just like a little dog.'' Crowley sings out with a smile on his face as he grabs her cheek and pulls it painfully making Yuu flinch and hiss in pain.

''Well I need to get going, I hope you don't mind laying in the open for a while.'' Crowley says tapping Yuu's face twice and standing up straight and turning towards Shinjuku causing Yuu to grin with a dark look on her face as she leaps back to her feet and throws a red card towards Crowley with his back turned not allowing him to deflect the explosive power of the card as it makes contract with him.

''Got ya.'' Yuu mutters watching as the singed remains of Crowley's cloak flutters to the ground. ''LORD BATHORY!'' Two female voice shouts in rage prompting Yuu to turn to see Horn and Chess running towards her with their weapons filling with blood.


End file.
